


My Time of Peace

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Time Pieces [3]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Intentional Tense Change, M/M, Meta, Second Person, Spoilers: Season One, Time Piece, War Rhetoric, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: "It always shocked Tieria, when he thought about it, how in a time of chaos, the war they were waging, the war they had started, he could find a sense of peace. If he'd been told that this sense of people would -- could -- come before the close of the war, he probably would have laughed. Peace means "no war," right? Or, at least, that's the colloquial definition of peace."Tieria considers peace and relationships. Maybe a few other things, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 5/2/08. 
> 
> This is a "Time Piece." It's a thing I do when I want to inspire myself. I put my iTunes on shuffle and start writing to whatever comes up, and continue writing through the next four songs. All five songs are written to the same story, but there are subtle changes with the music to the storyline, so the song switches are actually part of the story. Yes, I know this is sort of strange.
> 
> Written post-25, doesn't actually take place there, but sort of alludes to things. Also: the only time piece that isn't inherently depressing! Way to be, Tieria. Way to be.

Time Piece 1  
Avenged Sevenfold  
Warmness on My Soul

_I'll never feel feel alone with you by my side._

It always shocked Tieria, when he thought about it, how in a time of chaos, the war they were waging, the war they had started, he could find a sense of peace. If he'd been told that this sense of people would -- could -- come before the close of the war, he probably would have laughed. Peace means "no war," right? Or, at least, that's the colloquial definition of peace.

But that's not all it is, is it? It's also a sense of serenity, a sense of belonging, a sense of no worries -- or at least backseat worries. So how could a sense of peace come during a war?

_Your love's always been true as can be. I give my heart to you. I give my heart 'cuz nothing can compare in this world to you._

And if he'd thought that sense of peace would have come with romance, he'd probably have shot the offending offerer of the idea.

But it had.

And, lying awake in strong, warm arms, in a ship in the middle of a battlefield, he was as peaceful -- more peaceful -- as he'd ever known.

Time Piece 2  
Relient K  
Hello McFly

"What're you up to?" a smooth voice asked from behind his shoulder. Tieria didn't jump, that wasn't something he did.

_Actions speak louder than words._

Tieria cleared his throat, the only sign of his surprise, and nodded towards the computer screen in front of him. "Running battle statistics. Averaging."

Lockon chuckled. "Doesn't that just sound amazingly fun, huh?" he asked, leaning forward to slide arms around Tieria from behind. "What if I said I had a better idea?"

"I'd say when I'm done." Tieria raised a thin eyebrow. "You could always, help, though. Might get done faster."

Time Piece 3  
Nightwish  
Walking in the Air

Despite all claims to the contrary, Tieria was human. Engineered human, sure, and able to uplink to a very large computer at will, but human nonetheless. His creators had been the top of their class, brilliant to a fault. They'd made him about as perfect as they could, truly human, created from someone's actual base genetics. He had all the same organs, nerves, hormones, and, surprisingly, pheromones. 

Apparently he hadn't just been meant for computing and running an efficient war. That, or his creators had just been anal-retentive with detail work.

But when his feelings grew from loathing, to simple disdain, to neutrality, to mild caring, to friendship, the next human step was emotional, and physical, attraction. And when his body made that step, no one was more surprised than he.

And when his body emitted the correct pheromones to work with the idea, and the object of his affections smiled and pinned him to a wall -- a hallway wall, way too public -- his pheromones took over, excitedly proclaiming, "Oh, shut up, brain -- this is exactly what we want. It's our turn now."

There wasn't much his logical brain could say to that. Especially when it'd been forcefully turned off.

Time Piece 4  
DeVotchKa  
The Last Beat of My Heart

Tieria had been concerned that it would be an unhealthy relationship, this thing he had with a fellow Meister. That, both of them driven by war, they would have the wrong priorities for a relationship. 

_We dared to breathe._

And maybe they did -- after all, he'd only ever been in this relationship, and he couldn't really compare it to what a normal relationship should be, except in studies and scientific briefs.

Which, to be honest, didn't really tell him anything all that relevant to what he was feeling -- to what he was doing.

_My heart cries out._

Lying on his side on the too-small cot, head propped up with an arm, he watched the man next to him breathing. Breathing, the only movement in his almost completely still body. Asleep, perhaps, or close to it.

He brought his hand up, the one that wasn't being used to prop his head, and ran a finger over the gentle ridge of a collarbone. A shoulder. A biceps. His fingers and palm curved around an elbow.

So fixed was his attention on these little details that he didn't notice the other's eyes open slowly. When a hand moved to wrap around his own, however, he did notice, and looked up.

"Go to sleep," the other said, quietly, peacefully.

Tieria nodded, slowly, and allowed the arm pillowing his head to slide out, and curve around his own chest. He left his other hand where it had been, and slowly drifted off.

Time Piece 5  
Zero 7  
Destiny

_When I'm weak, I draw strength from you._

It was, maybe, an experiment of sorts. His was a logical mind, and he had to justify it somehow. Make it relevant to the cause. Make it something purposeful.

_The journey's long, and I feel so bad._

So it was an experiment in connecting to another being, another soul. And, maybe, in recognizing his own soul. His own humanity.

Embarrassingly, his own sexuality.

But experiment or no, it was comfortable. Comfortable to sometimes feel protected, though there were few foes who would ever manage to threaten him. Comfortable to feel that if an imaginary foe were to arrive, he'd be safe, wrapped in strong arms, a fierce spirit.

And it was more than comfortable, really, the feeling of a warm body next to his, wrapped around his, curving perfectly to all the contours of his own self. Arms wrapped around his chest, holding him steady.


End file.
